The Elite
by Leanbow
Summary: The Power Rangers in Space are still leaders in our galaxy's defense against evil, but the time they hoped would never come has arrived: Villains new and old coming together in a new United Alliance of Evil to finish what Dark Spectre started. Can they succeed all over again? They'll do all they can, because they are the elite.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Power Rangers in Space characters or other Power Rangers characters, but I do have some original creations in here too. I tend to use a bit of explanatory text to start the story with, but it's just for informational purposes so bear with it. Also this story takes place more or less in the present day but it won't coincide with anything going on in Power Rangers Super Megaforce, other than a few references.

For more than two decades now, the planet Earth has been under the protection of a group of heroes known as the Power Rangers. Over the years the rangers have had many incarnations, but one such group was formed to face a threat larger than any before faced, an entire alliance of enemies of Earth. This deadly alliance under the monstrous Dark Spectre sought not only to enslave the Earth but the entire known universe, and to make matters even worse, the rangers were cut off from their mentor Zordon, the wizard of good that created the Power Rangers. Nevertheless, these rangers succeeded in their mission and in time they stepped down gracefully as the next team would arise to face the next new threat, as is often the way. But the accomplishments of the Power Rangers in Space would make them something greater than heroes. To Earth and other like-minded worlds that witnessed their heroics, they would become beacons of light and hope to be believed in, they would become legendary figures. The Power Rangers Elite.

With the universe now for the most part safe and free, the Earth sent a colony of their number into outer space to travel the undiscovered open universe that they dared not explore during the times of war. That colony found their new world on the simplistic planet Mirinoi, and has lived there in relative peace ever since. But that was only the beginning. Through the combined efforts of the Galactic Space Alliance and NASADA, the Earth's two leading space exploration programs, transportation shuttles allow the human race a means of travel to allied worlds as easily as they would take a plane or ferry to travel across their own planet

Most of that progress is due to the efforts of one man: The GNA (an acronym standing for GSA/NASADA Alliance) Commander Peter Hannes. Since getting hired to the position in the early 2000's Hannes has worked tirelessly to open spaceports in every major city of the Earth and has often served as a delegate on the planet's behalf to meet with planets such as KO-35, Triforia and Mirinoi to discuss all matter of things related to intergalactic relations. As important a job as that might be on its own, he is also in charge of something not often seen in his public life, but you'll find that out in due time.

Today, Peter is in Angel Grove, California, the site of the original GNA headquarters and very first travel spaceport to be built on Earth. He started his day with an early board meeting, and is now heading to that very spaceport to make a re-dedication speech in honour of the finished construction on the new wing. Shortly after, he plans to catch the 5:00 shuttle to Mirinoi. After being dropped at the location by taxi, Commander Hannes first meets with his assistant to gather his prepared notes.

"It looks like we have quite a crowd out there", he relates. "Are their any media present?"

"More than confirmed, sir", informs his assistant Alpha 7, a fully-sentient multifunctional automaton (robot). "Here is your note folder, and your shuttle ticket is inside for after the conference" he says as he turns to hand Peter his notes.

"Thank you Alpha", he responds as he takes the folder. "I'll see you in a couple of days." Commander Hannes sets out to begin the press conference when Alpha is alerted to a blinking light on his portable computer pad. The android opens up a window to see what it is.

"Commander, It's General Norquist on the line for you. It's marked urgent."

"That's strange, he should be in attendance outside. Patch him through to my phone, I'll see what's going on." He takes his cel phone out of his jacket pocket and takes the call. "General? I was just about to make my speech."

"Commander, you should stay where you are" Norquist, GNA's most senior official, tells him. "The spaceport is under attack by an alien army."

"Is it the Armada fleet seen over Harwood County?"

"No, Peter, it's something much more difficult to explain. Piranhatrons."

"Piranhatrons?"

Piranhatrons, the brown armoured fish-like alien foot soldiers last scene on Earth under the employ of the space pirate Divatox, a member of Dark Spectre's United Alliance of Evil.

"Cancel the conference" Hannes instructs the general. "Disperse the civilians, I'll summon the rangers."

Peter Hannes is the Commander of the GNA space program in charge of intergalactic relations, but few know that he has also taken an active role in organizing a response to deal with new alien-based threats to the planet by reassembling those legendary beacons that came to the rescue when the universe needed it most, the Power Rangers in Space.

He unfolds the sleeve of his jacket to use his other phone, the communicator watch on his wrist.

"Andros, come in. Summon the rangers to the Angel Grove spaceport" he says into the watch.

If a new threat from the stars threatened Earth again Peter knew years ago that these rangers would be best suited to handle it, and met with each of them to request they return to their heroic roles should that day come. Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie and Zhane were only too eager to comply with his wish, as they had become a tightly-knit group of close friends thanks to these experiences. Through the years there had been minor attacks by some wannabe warrior or warlord who might think they're tough, but nothing on the scale of what Dark Spectre had once put together.

As Peter exits the office to head to the gate that his shuttle will leave from, he exhibits a strange sense of calm for someone who is present during a hostile alien attack. But then again, as the one man on Earth closest to perhaps the most famous team of superheroes in the galaxy, perhaps it's no surprise to anyone that he should feel safe during a time of uncertainty. In seconds the large blue Astro Megaship enters the airspace, probably making everyone in the vicinity feel safer. From their flying base, the red, black, blue, yellow and pink rangers soar down to the surface on their Galaxy Gliders.

When they get within twenty feet from the ground, they jump off of their gliders, land on their feet and begin battling the Piranhatrons.

"I didn't think we'd ever see these guys again" remarks Cassie, the Pink Ranger, while the team is fighting hand to hand.

"Maybe it's revenge they want" suggests Carlos, the Black Ranger. "After all, Piranhatrons have been fighting Power Rangers for almost seventeen years."

"These fish-brained losers would never be able to think of a revenge plan by themselves" points out T.J., the Blue Ranger.

"You've got that right" agrees Ashley, the Yellow Ranger, as she flips one Pirahnatron soldier onto its back. "So who sent them here?"

"Only one way to find out" directs Andros, the Red Ranger. "Once we deal with them, whoever is in charge will reveal themselves. Astroblasters, out!"

All together, the rangers pull out their blue coloured blaster weapons from their belt holsters and fire on the Piranhatron army forcing them to retreat backward, creating more space for the rangers to fight. Carlos summons his Lunar Lance and hits off two soldiers with each end before launching an additional Piranhatron into the air. Ashley activates her Battle Blade, covering her hand and part of her arm with a sharp blade, and slashes three more Piranhatrons. Andros leaps into the air and presses the button labeled "01" on his Battleizer wrist weapon. His fist glows with energy and he punches two in a row upon landing. The Piranhatrons form a circle and disappear.

As Andros anticipated, the one leading the Piranhatrons reveals himself after the foot soldiers are defeated. Following a swirl of black and purple energy, the true threat stands revealed to be a masked (or possibly disfigured) ninja in a long dark coat. It is a former enemy of Earth, but not one that the rangers were expecting.

"Is that who I think it is?" Cassie asks her friends.

"I thought he was destroyed by the Ninja Storm rangers" T.J. says.

"Well well" muses Lothor, enemy of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm and evil brother of their Sensai, Kanoi Watanabe. "What has ten arms, ten legs and comes in an assortment of colours?"

"He was sent to the Abyss of Evil, but he was last seen back on Earth" explains Andros. "And then he disappeared."

"Yes. When I was the boss it was so hard to find good help, other would-be world conquerors trying to pull the rug out from under me. Now, however, things are different entirely."

"What are you saying? You aren't the boss anymore?" Andros asks.

"No. And believe me, I'm not the worst you'll face" Lothor answers. "Unless, I destroy you all before you live to see it."

Lothor lets out a wide blast of dark energy from his hand. The rangers scatter to the sides to avoid it, while T.J. jumps in the air. Lothor fires a similar blast at the Blue Ranger, who summons his Astro Axe into his hand and does a spin attack to defend against the blast. As he lands, T.J. tries to hit Lothor with the axe, but he leaps backward and avoids it. The other rangers surround him, and Lothor uses his martial arts ability to fight them all off at once. He dodges Ashley's kick and pushes her away. Carlos tries to grab his arm but Lothor beats him to it, taking hold of Carlos' arm and using momentum to leap to the other side of him and deliver a kick to Cassie. Carlos elbows him with his other arm prompting a release, but Lothor strikes him down with a powerful hand blow. He turns around and gets slashed by Andros' drill-shaped Spiral Sabre weapon. Before Lothor can react, T.J. connects with the Astro Axe and forces him to back up. The rangers gather around to combine their weapons. T.J, Ashley, Cassie and Carlos combine their main weapons (the axe, the Lunar Lance, and the girls' Star Slinger and Satellite Stunner blasters) into a larger blaster.

"Quadroblaster!" shouts Carlos, holding the blaster with the other three standing near.

"Spiral Sabre, booster mode!" calls out Andros. His sabre is combined with his astroblaster for this mode. "Fire!"

They fire their respective blasters at Lothor, who manages to dodge them but gets caught in the impact from the explosions and falls to the ground.

Picking himself up, he angrily says "Consider yourselves lucky that my job today was only to grab your attention. We will meet again."

Energy surrounds him as he prepares to teleport away.

"Beware the wrath of -" he tries to say, but disappeared too soon before he could finish.

From behind a nearby corner, a green-haired woman in a sleeveless black bodysuit watches.

"That idiot, he teleported away before the rangers could hear the name" she remarks to herself. "Oh well, they'll hear the master's name when he wishes it."

She looks past the rangers to the gate of the departing luxury shuttle to Mirinoi. She sees Peter Hannes boarding the craft, and then it prepares for liftoff.

She smiles. "Get ready for a blast from your past, rangers."

A short time later the luxury shuttle has left Earth's orbit and, after a message is delivered regarding safety instructions, Commander Hannes takes a seat in the passenger deck and reviews his notes for his business meeting at the GNA tower in Mirinoi. He continues to keep his calm demeanor, but this new project that the science division is working on could make a very big impact on the Rangers' ongoing battle with evil. However at this stage, the evil that they will battle is only getting warmed up. An orange and brown coloured alien holding a sword materializes on the deck, causing the civilians to run away in fear. Peter stands up and steps over his seat to get away from this individual as well, but he moves past the next row of seats to cut him off.

"No running, Commander Hanes."

"Darkonda. You're supposed to be dead."

Darkonda starts laughing. "As I've often said, evil is my business. You don't think a mercenary like me would really go around flaunting how many lives I have, do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I suppose I should be flattered that you would reveal yourself after fifteen years just to confront a civilian like me" Peter says to Darkonda.

"Then you would only be flattering yourself" Darkonda responds. "It's your research notes on GNA's new project, the one being unveiled in your meeting on Mirinoi, that I'm here to acquire. The sooner you hand them over, the more reason you give me to let you live."

Darkonda is one of the galaxy's deadliest and most evil bounty hunters and was frequently in the employ of Dark Spectre back in the old days, including kidnapping Andros' sister as a child so that she could become the villain Astronema. When a missile powerful enough to destroy an entire planet was commissioned by the United Alliance of Evil for use on Earth, Darkonda proved there was no honor among alien terrorists when he stole the missile and used it himself to attack Dark Spectre. Dark Spectre was destroyed, but not before Darkonda's ship was forced to crash land into him, seemingly killing both individuals. Though Darkonda had managed to regenerate himself from death in the past he had not been seen since until this moment, and the connection with the reappearances of Lothor and the Piranhatrons has not been lost on Peter Hannes.

"I hope you realize that no matter what you take or do to me, it won't stop the project from being completed on schedule" Peter points out, as he glances out the window and spots five coloured Galaxy Gliders outside the window turning around into the docking bay. "But it looks as if some mutual acquaintances of ours are eager to reconnect with you."

The rangers rush into the passenger deck on foot and position themselves between Commander Hannes and Darkonda.

"What are you doing here, Darkonda?" Andros demands. "We saw you die with Dark Spectre."

"Sorry Red Ranger, trade secrets." His sword appears in his hand. "How is your sister?"

Andros begins to get angry. He summons the Spiral Sabre and attempts to strike Darkonda, who blocks it with his own sword.

"Are you okay, sir?" T.J. asks Peter.

"I am T.J., I'm just thankful you all arrived here relatively quickly. I'll leave that monster in your hands, but some of you should escort any other civilians away from danger first."

"We're on it, sir." Ashley agrees. "Cassie, you and T.J. take care of it, and you should get to safety as well."

"No argument from me, I should put in a call to the GNA control tower and let them know that my shuttle may be delayed" he answers.

As the rangers take care of the situation with Darkonda, certain events are already being put into motion on Mirinoi that will make the rangers' lives even more difficult. The green-haired women in black that I gave you a brief glimpse of before is now preparing the next step of her plan.

"By now the Space Rangers have made their way to that shuttle to intercept Darkonda" she says to someone else nearby. "So now we move on to the next step of the master's plan. The green, blue and pink Lost Galaxy Rangers are busy at the control tower getting ready for the project meeting, the Red Ranger is off-planet on another assignment and the Yellow Ranger is away visiting family and friends. I'm going to send the Piranhatrons to launch an attack at the edge of the city and the only ranger free to respond to it will be Karone, their pink ranger alternate."

The one she's speaking to steps forward. It is Ecliptor, the black and green coloured cyborg and former general to Astronema and Dark Spectre. "I shall attack with the Piranhatrons"

"Cool it, Robo-cop" she responds to his idea. "As far as the universe knows, you're still dead. If your enemy thinks you're dead, you use that advantage for all it's worth and spring it on them only at the right moment. Besides, the Piranhatrons are just the pawns to draw Karone right into my trap."

"As you wish" Ecliptor relents.

"Don't worry. Your princess will be returning to you soon."

Under her orders, the Piranhatrons cause a minor stir that catches enough attention for GNA to send for the only available ranger, Karone, to settle the matter, just as predicted. And in order for Karone to be prepared for the trouble she might run into, she has to make a quick stop in the forest. While there, Karone has no idea that the Piranhatron army had fled the scene.

Karone reaches the wide rock that contains the five Quasar Sabres face down, waiting to be retrieved by the any member of the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy in the event they need to summon their ranger powers, or anyone else who might be considered "worthy" of wielding them. She hears a small whistling sound in the air and turns sharply to see a shurikan throwing blade spinning in the air toward her. She runs out of it's way and notices two more shurikans being launched from a tree directly behind the wide rock. They curve in the air like boomerangs toward her position. She leaps over the rock and pulls her Quasar Sabre out in time to deflect the shurikans. The tree rustles, and the green-haired woman in black jumps from it and lands with her feet on the ground near Karone.

Keeping her guard up, Karone asks the woman "Who are you?"

"I know we just met and all that" she responds "but my friends call me Melissa, and I have a feeling we're going to become fast friends."

"I doubt that" Karone answers back. "What do you want with me?"

"Not you. Astronema. She's the one who needs to fulfill her role."

"You're crazy"

I prefer the term 'sassy'" Melissa corrects. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, lets move on to the obligatory battle."

Karone tightens her grip on the sabre handle as her transmorpher materializes on her wrist. She presses the button on the morpher, calls out "Go Galactic!" and morphs into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Melissa summons a staff in her hands and swings it in the air at Karone. Karone leaps backward and uses her sabre to block the end of the staff.

"Fighting is one of my great hobbies" Melissa tells Karone as they battle. "Another is gathering information."

She presses her staff against the blade of Karone's sabre and turns it sideways. Karone leans over with it and with one foot against a tree, flips over the rock and lands on the other side. Melissa follows her, and they cross weapons once more.

"You see, I've gathered a lot of information on you" she continues. "You were born on Karoven Outpost-35, your brother is Andros the Red Space Ranger, who isn't bad looking if I say so myself, you work with children at your local rec center, and after all these years, you still hang onto the guilt of helping my master nearly conquer the galaxy as Astronema."

Karone is taken by surprise at Melissa's last comment. "Your... master? Dark Spectre? Is he alive?"

Melissa takes advantage of her confusion to strike Karone hard with her staff. She falls backwards and hits the ground.

"He is indeed alive, and I carry out his will."

Melissa pulls out an object shaped like a large button or landmine out of her pocket and crouches down as Karone is getting back to her feet. She lets go of the mine and it rolls forward in a line right to Karone. Karone doesn't see the device and inadverdently steps on it when she steps forward, pressing down on it with her foot. This sends a sudden shock wave through Karone's body as she falls back to the ground, briefly flailing her arms before falling unconscious. She demorphs out of her ranger suit from the shock.

Melissa gets ready to pick her up off the ground when she is surrounded by some laser blasts. The other Lost Galaxy Rangers have arrived.

"Get away from her!" shouts the Red Ranger, aiming a Transblaster at her.

Melissa steps away from Karone's comatose body and faces the others. Swinging her staff in the air, she prepares to teleport herself away.

"Beware the wrath of Dark Spectre!" she yells as she disappears from the area. The other rangers surround their fallen friend, who shows no signs of movement.


	3. Chapter 3

"If Darkonda is alive after all this time" theorizes Carlos. "then maybe Zordon could be as well."

"Not a chance, do-gooder" Darkonda retorts. "No one knew I was alive because I lied, but Zordon would never do that, especially not to you ranger pests."

Reasonable logic, but Andros, Ashley and Carlos aren't amused with Darkonda's philosophies on life and death. As T.J. and Cassie are elsewhere on the shuttle keeping innocent people out of harms way, the three of them stand together against their unwanted enemy.

"It doesn't matter how you survived. You have a lot to answer for" Andros tells him.

"Go ahead and try" Darkonda taunts back. He motions his arm forward, pointing his sword at the rangers. Blasts of lightning shoot out at them. They roll off to the side to avoid them.

Ashley aims her Star Slinger weapon at the villain, but Andros reaches his hand out over hers'.

"We shouldn't use long-range weapons while aboard this ship" Andros tells her. "One stray blast could compromise the structural integrity."

Ashley takes offense. "Andros, I know enough not to just shoot recklessly here. I've used the slinger hundreds of times before. I think I can handle it."

"I'm not saying you can't handle it, Ashley" he responds. "I'm just handling my responsibility of leading this team, which includes coming up with the best type of attack strategy for the situation."

"Well the situation right now is that Darkonda's lightning blasts aren't going to follow your dumb strategy" Ashley says back, raising her voice. "We're going to have to blast back."

"So now my strategies are dumb?" Andros asks, growing tense.

Darkonda rushes in to attack the couple with his sword, turning their attention away from one another. Carlos interjects himself and blocks the blade with his Lunar Lance, twisting it away and kicking him back. Andros turns back to Ashley.

"We deal with him first" Andros says. Ashley nods in agreement. "If you want to use the Star Slinger, you can."

Darkonda strikes Carlos to the ground with his sword as Andros and Ashley approach him next. As he attempts to strike Andros, Ashley leaps in front of him, blocks the strike and kicks Darkonda in the stomach. Andros jump-kicks him in the torso. When Darkonda recovers, Andros presses the first button on his Battleizer and prepares to hit him with an energy-charged glowing fist. However before the hit can connect, Darkonda fires more lightning blasts that send Andros crashing to the floor. Carlos comes up from behind and hits Darkonda with the lance, focusing his attention on him.

Andros summons his Spiral Sabre into his hands and prepares to use it on Darkonda, but he delivers a strike first with his sword to both Andros and Carlos. Fortunately the two were able to partially block the sword with their own weapons. Darkonda holds up his weapon to deliver a more powerful blow, but it gets knocked out of his hand instead by a well-placed blast from Ashley's Star Slinger. Andros takes advantage of the momentary distraction to deliver a powerful slash attack to Darkonda with his sabre. Darkonda falls on his back. Andros crouches down and holds the sabre's drill-like blade to his enemy's neck.

"Now tell us what's happening" Andros demands. "If you've been alive all this time, why wait until now to attack us, and on the same day as Lothor and the Piranhatrons? Lothor did tell us he wasn't working alone. Is this just about sabotaging Commander Hannes top-secret project, or are you just out for revenge?"

"All I'm going to tell you, Red Ranger, is that my plans for you and your friends have only just begun. And I'm not just out to sabotage the project or get my revenge. I also dislike Hannes personally. I'd be careful around him."

T.J., Cassie and Commander Hannes walk into the room.

"All the passengers are fine" T.J. says. "Nobody's panicking."

Andros looks back at Darkonda. Gone. He must have teleported away. Ashley helps Andros up to his feet.

"Ashley, I'm sorry about what I said before" Andros apologizes. "I shouldn't have doubted you. I guess seeing Darkonda again brought up some old feelings I used to have from when we first started this team. I'm sure you remember those days."

"Of course I do" Ashley responds. "You had worked alone for so long that you were afraid to put us in danger, but we learned to work as a team and we accomplished so much together. Darkonda kidnapped your sister and helped invade your home planet, but we'll just beat him again. After all, we have the greatest living red ranger on our team."

"I don't know if I'd say greatest" Andros says. "What about Tommy Oliver?"

"He has three other colours to be the best in" Ashley answers, giving him a hug.

"Andros, I have some bad news you need to hear" Peter Hannes interrupts, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I spoke on the phone with the GNA directors on Mirinoi to explain that I would be late for our meeting, and they informed me that your sister is in hospital after fighting an unknown attacker."

Andros' heart sinks and his face grows concerned. "I have to get there right away."

"Do what you must" says Commander Hannes. "The danger here has passed."

"Andros, I'm sorry" Ashley tells him as he runs out. Peter leaves as Cassie comes over to join Ashley.

"So Carlos mentioned that you and Andros had a bit of a fight" Cassie says.

"Yeah, but we're pretty much over it now. He told me how he was feeling and we talked a bit before he had to run out. Poor Karone, I hope she's okay."

"I hope so too, we'll go out to visit her ourselves as soon as we can. But Ashley, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Of course. Andros and I hardly ever argue like that."

"I know you two care about each other" Cassie begins. "But I know you too well. I can tell that you've been having some problems with your relationship. He told you how he felt, you need to do the same."

"I know I do, nothing will change if I don't, but how can I tell my boyfriend of fifteen years that I'm getting impatient for him to propose to me already, when the reason he likely hasn't is because we've been busy saving planets on a regular basis for just as long?"

"Even Power Rangers need to feel wanted in their relationships" Cassie points out. "We aren't fighting bad guys every second of the day. And Andros has been involved in this since he was a kid. He's been a hero his entire life. He needs you to help him remember how to be a regular person."

"You're right. Once I know for sure that everything's all right with Karone, then I'll talk to him. Hey Cassie, do you ever think about Phantom Ranger?"

"Not as much as I used to, but what we had was nothing compared to you and Andros."

"You are single right now though" Ashley reminds her. Cassie hits her playfully in the arm.

"I'm just saying."

While things get back on track at the luxury shuttle, Andros speeds towards Mirinoi on his Galaxy Glider not realizing that he will be joined by company sooner than he realizes. Not far away from the shuttle, the Dark Fortress is stationed in open space preparing their next move. The floating headquarters once belonged to the princess of evil Astronema, but now has some new occupants.

"Tell me again" Lothor insists. "How does putting that red ranger's sister in a coma fit into our plans?"

"It's not 'our' plans, it's his plan" Melissa corrects him. "Everything is according to Dark Spectre's will, and his will is for us to bring Astronema back before him. If she were dead I'd just resurrect her like I did Ecliptor and Darkonda but she isn't, so I have to resort to other measures."

"I don't understand anything you just said" Lothor replies. "Show me how you do this."

"With skill is how I do it, so pay close attention" Melissa explains. "If I want to bring a monster back to life, I need a sample of their DNA that I can usually find traces of in the place they were killed. Then I take out some of my monster clay (she takes a lump of clay out of her pocket as she speaks) and just create the shape (she uses her fingers to sculpt the clay quickly into a beast)"

"Don't you need a Monster-matic machine to complete the process?" Lothor asks.

"I would if I was creating new monsters, not bringing back old ones. The DNA sample gives them the memories of their old life, and any old energy source will do, like the end of my staff"

Melissa puts the clay beast on the floor to give a demonstration.

"But you don't really resurrect old villains" Lothor points out. "All you really do is clone them."

"Well, it beats opening a portal to the Abyss of Evil to bring back your fallen army only to get stuck in their yourself, doesn't it?"

"Shut up. It was a good plan. If the Ninja Storm Rangers hadn't gotten in my way-"

"Quiet" Melissa interrupts. "Watch."

She aims her staff at the floor and fires a light energy shower over the clay figure, which grows immediately into a full-sized monster.

"And there you have it" she finishes.

"I am Furrnivore!" the monster growls. "Where I come from? Last thing is fighting Samurai Rangers and orange man that I remember!"

The main doors to the control room open and Darkonda enters.

"The red ranger is on his way to see his sister" he tells them. "You can take it from there. Also, I've been letting the rangers think I've been alive all this time instead of letting them find out you recreated me from monster clay and my DNA."

"That's fine" Melissa says. "I have no problem with you lying. Are you going to be sticking around the Fortress?"

"So long as I continue to be paid handsomely" Darkonda answers.

"Of course" she confirms. Turning to Lothor, she says "I'm headed to the hospital now to set the trap for when the red ranger arrives."

"Best trap is claws!" shouts the Furrnivore monster. "Banzai" he calls out as he scratches a computer.

"Would someone get rid of this idiot please?" Lothor asks the others.

"Allow me" says Darkonda.

"Go ahead" Melissa agrees. "I only brought him back as a demonstration of my skills. Besides, he has a weird wet animal smell."

Darkonda fires some energy blasts that explode the Furrnivore into pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Andros arrived via Galaxy Glider to the Mirinoi General Hospital in time for patient visiting hours the morning after Karone's accident, but seeing as she remains listless in bed still in her coma it would seem his efforts have been in vain. The doctors have informed him that his sister's condition is quite strange (not exactly a medical term) indeed. Karone's breathing, bodily organs and life signs are all perfectly normal, it is only that she seems to have entered into a state of sleep so deep that her consciousness has vanished from within her brain. After sitting with her for a while, speaking words of comfort to her with no response, he decides to leave the room before his feelings of powerlessness drive him crazy.

After exiting into the hallway, emerging from the opposite corner in Melissa in a lab coat and scrubs that she borrowed for the purposes of sneaking into the room. She pulls out from her pocket the mine-shaped object that Karone stepped on in their battle, rendering her in this helpless state. She steps up towards the bed.

"Bringing back old monsters in cloned bodies is one thing, but to bring someone back whose body still lives," Melissa soliloquizes to no one in particular, "to do that I had to restore the part of her mind I wanted to return. I set the trap for you last night, girlie, and the moment you made contact with the device your consciousness was sucked out of your body into it. From there it was a simple matter of programming your Astronema persona into the forefront of your mind, and now without further ado, I will return you to your body."

In the waiting room area Andros passes a vending machine that dispenses coffee. He decides to buy a cup to remain alert, after not sleeping all night between Darkonda's attack on the luxury shuttle and worrying about his sister. After dropping the change into the machine, a small cup plops down where it's supposed to but no coffee is being poured into it.

"Come on" Andros says to the machine. He taps his hand on the front of it.

"Come on!" he repeats, louder. His patience is wearing thin.

He leans forward and tries to pry the small hose where the coffee should be coming out from with his fingers. He turns the end of the hose towards himself to get a better view of it. As he is trying to figure out how to fix it, the hose suddenly starts spraying the hot coffee in his direction. He manages to avoid contact with his face, but the coffee has sprayed itself all over the front of his red shirt and grey uniform jacket. Other visitors and passers by are now gazing their attention on him as he tries to clean himself off.

"Andros?"

Andros turns toward the familiar voice. It is Kendrix Morgan, GNA science officer and the other former Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger.

"Having a rough morning?"

"You might not believe what just happened if I told you" Andros tells her, seeing a little humour in it "but that doesn't matter now."

"I want to blame myself for what happened to Karone, so does the entire team for not getting there in time."

"She wouldn't want that for any of you. She understood the dangers of being a ranger, and at least there were no internal or physical injuries. I just wish the doctors could give me more to go on about this coma she's in."

"So there hasn't been any change since last night. I thought I'd stop by quickly this morning to see if she was up yet. Our meeting at headquarters was postponed to noon to give Commander Hannes time to rest after the situation on his shuttle. Once we review and approve the prototype for the new Quasar powers, we can begin the field tests."

"Sounds awesome. Lately it seems like the forces of evil are trying to mount a comeback, but they'll learn we haven't just been sitting on our hands waiting for them to attack."

Melissa enters, still dressed as hospital staff, and joins them.

"Andros? I've been informed your sister is awake and has asked to see you."

The news about Karone coupled with something new in the air has put Andros into a state of calm and relaxation. "That's great, I'd love to."

"We both would" adds Kendrix.

"Sorry, immediate family only at this stage. Hospital rules and such" Melissa counters.

Kendrix is a bit puzzled by the reaction, but she feels the same aura of calm that Andros does and follows the direction.

"I should be getting to the meeting anyway. I'll see you later Andros."

As she leaves, Melissa leads Andros back to Karone's room. Unbeknownst to him, the feelings of relaxation he's experiencing are being caused by pheromones that Melissa distributes from her body that, when activated by her, can put those near her into a peaceful and suggestible state until they spend enough time in her presence to build an immunity. When Andros reaches the room, she has already left quietly.

He opens the door and gets snapped back to normal with what he sees. His sister is not only awake but standing up with her back towards him. She has on a familiar black leather jumpsuit and her blonde hair has lengthened itself and turned a brighter white colour. She turns around.

"Hello, Red Ranger" she says with a tone of wickedness in her voice.

"Karone! What are you wearing? How did you, I mean why in the galaxy would you be dressed like... her?" Andros manages to get out. Just seeing her this way brought back the memories of when she was kidnapped as a little girl by Darkonda and how he spent his life searching for her, only to discover that she had been raised as Astronema by Dark Spectre as his weapon against the universe. After fighting her countless times with his teamates, they learned the truth and she once more became the sister he knew, only to have that ripped away.

"Karone, talk to me. You've been brainwashed again. Who did this to you?"

"You did, Brother. You were responsible for my safety that day I was taken and you allowed it to happen. You weren't watching over me."

"It wasn't like that. I had only turned away for a second to go after your sphere. Don't you remember? We were playing in the park."

"It may have been only a second that day, but why did you never find me? You learned my identity years later completely by accident. You abandoned me before then."

"That isn't true. Dark Spectre kept you hidden as he was training you for evil. We didn't know where you were. Our world was under attack and we had to evacuate, we didn't have the means to perform a better search but that doesn't mean I abandoned you, Karone."

"Call me Astronema!" she snapped. "I thought my brother had been destroyed, when the truth is that you didn't care enough to rescue me. I found a new family that encouraged me to take what I want and not be held back by feelings of love and goodness."

"Don't say that" Andros tries to reason. "This isn't who you are. You've put this side of you behind you for years. Who were you fighting last night? Darkonda said last night that things were only just beginning. Did he do this to you? Who is he working for?

"Now how does it feel, Red Ranger, to have your life turned around with unanswered questions? (calling out) Ecliptor! You may attack."

Ecliptor appears in the doorway behind Andros.

"With pleasure, my princess." He raises his sword and charges. He swings at Andros, who moves out of the way, and ends up slicing the bedpost instead.

"You've come back now too?" Andros asks Ecliptor.

"This has been a long time in coming, Red Ranger" he responds. "Now that Astronema has been restored to her former self, we will right the wrongs caused when your rangers defeated the previous alliance of evil."

Ecliptor attempts to strike again but Andros again dodges the attack, jumping over a chair next to him. He then chops Ecliptor and moves towards the doorway. Ecliptor turns sharply and fires some energy blasts from his sword. They don't hit Andros, but the momentum makes him fall to the floor.

Astronema steps out in front of Ecliptor and summons her Wrath Staff into her hands.

"I will destroy you to rule this universe" she says to Andros. "Are you prepared to do the same to stop me?"

She teleports away along with Ecliptor. Still sitting, Andros stares down at the floor. He feels overcome with sadness over his sister, but only momentarily, as he remembers he is indeed a Power Ranger and picks himself back up. Darkonda must be involved with this, he tells himself, and he knows a place where Darkonda, sooner or later, usually ends up.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: In this chapter I'll be adding a minor detail concerning the real name of the character Spike Skullovitch that I made up myself. It should not be taken seriously except within the continuity of this story and others by me.

Not too far away from the hospital in downtown Mirinoi is the GNA command tower headquarters. There is a lot of history in that building. It survived the journey from Earth on Terra Venture under constant threat of monsters, explosions, deadly ice gas and even an unscheduled trip to a dangerous uncharted realm known as the Lost Galaxy to get to the new world and has continued to serve as a beacon of leadership ever since. As Commander Hannes enters the main control room, he is greeted by someone who has seen much of this history firsthand.

"Good afternoon, Commander Hannes" says Officer Jodie Stanton, the second in-command to Commander Corbett. "How are you doing? I heard about the attack."

"Everything is fine, Ms. Stanton, thank you for asking. I'm very anxious to begin this presentation."

"So are we, Peter" says Commander Mike Corbett as he enters the room. "Kendrix and Damon are all ready to begin when you're ready."

Mike is the older brother of Leo, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, and once fought alongside them as the second Magna Defender. He worked as an officer under Commander Stanton, Jodie's father, during the journey from Earth. With him having been promoted to a commander himself, and Jodie now grown up, things have come full circle. After other GNA high council officials have filed into the room, Hannes stands at his podium ready to begin the meeting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the council," Hannes addresses the audience, "let me begin by confirming what many of you may have heard, that organized attacks from the forces of evil in our galaxy have been all at once occurring more frequently. The Power Rangers have been dispatched, but as of now the source or motive remains unclear. However, this brings us to the real reason this meeting has been called. These past few months, Commander Corbett and I have been overseeing the science and engineering divisions in the creation of "Project: Quasar", a power morpher combining the Astro Morpher technology, the Quasar Sabers and the energy of other power sources and objects. Construction on our prototype has finished, and assuming the field tests yield positive results, it is our hope that this will produce the strongest Power Ranger in history. I will now turn things over to our lead developers, Kendrix Morgan and Damon Henderson."

"Thank you, Commander" replies Kendrix as she moves to take his place at the podium. Damon signals for the lights of the room to be turned out, and activates a projector machine to show a large photo image of the Quasar Morpher prototype behind Kendrix.

"As you can see, the morpher is to be worn on the user's wrist" Kendrix continues. "I call your attention to the center buttons that, when pressed, summons energy directly from the universal Morphing Grid to activate the Quasar Ranger suit."

Damon changes the projection to a slide of a green-coloured suit with golden detail in the upper torso, gloves, boots and helmet design in the style of the Power Rangers in Space suits.

"Damon? I thought we were going to focus group our options and call a vote before we chose the colour?"

"What? You think I'm biased?" argues Damon, the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger (who is at that moment wearing a green mechanics uniform). "I knew that the new ranger would be fighting alongside the Space Rangers, and they don't have a green ranger already. That's the reason I decided on green."

"The only reason?" Kendrix asks, skeptical.

"Maybe" Damon responds, shrugging. The audience chuckles, and so does Kendrix.

"Anyway, once morphed, the user will have access to secondary controls to manipulate the suit to the needs of the situation, via built-in Aquitian mental symbiosis. These controls include density manipulation, meaning the suit can be made stronger and more impervious to the attacks of a larger monster opponent or lighter to promote a higher range of agility and leaping distance that the suit will provide. It can also convert into an energy mode with the option of intangibility, as well as size-changing capabilities allowing the user to grow or shrink in battle or in a specialized emergency situation."

"That all sounds incredible" says Mike. "With these powers, we're really breaking new ground here."

"Are we ready to bring in the prototype morpher?" Kendrix asks Damon.

"Bring it in?" Damon responds quizzically. "I thought you had it with you. It wasn't in the lab."

"The final construction was done on the Astro Megaship" Kendrix points out. "Perhaps it was left there by accident."

"I ordered it to be couriered here days ago" Commander Hannes explains. "It should already have been in this building. There must have been a problem with the shipping procedure, and it never arrived. I'll call my assistant for the information on the delivery company."

"And I'll check with reception and security to see if any couriers have been sighted" says Jodie.

"Good. It may just be an accidental delay, but we can't let that morpher fall into the wrong hands."

The prototype Quasar Morpher is closer than they realize, in fact it is right in front of the building entrance in a secure carrying case, resting in the backseat of a parked car. Unfortunately for the delivery crew, the keys were also left in the car by accident.

"You idiots, we're really going to be in hot water when the council hears about this" exclaims Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier as he leans on the backseat door trying to pull it open.

"Us idiots?" asks Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch incredulously. "You were the one driving! You should have taken the keys out of the ignition."

Skull's son, Jacob "Spike" Skullovitch (named after a baby Bulk and Skull once took care of) starts making a high-pitched laughing sound at Bulk.

"Now now, boys, is it more likely that we simply locked the keys in the car" ponders Professor Phenomenus "or is this the work of-"

A dramatic pause.

"- Aliens?"

"What is it this time, Professor?" Skull responds with a frustrated tone. "The car is an alien pod? The keys? That streetlight?"

"You can not be too careful, Skull" the Professor stammers. "Did you know that being on an alien planet, we are statistically more likely to encounter aliens?"

Spike interrupts. "Hey Uncle Bulk, can't you use the way of the samurai to get the car door open?"

"I am, Spike" Bulk answers. "Patience is one of the keys to a samurai's success."

Ignoring his own words, Bulk begins ramming the car door repeatedly with his shoulder.

"I miss my old limo" Skull ruminates.

Bulk angrily grabs Skull by the shirt collar as Spike starts laughing again.

"I'm not getting fired from another job, Skull. There's got to be something we can open this door with."

Skull reaches into his coat's inside pocket and pulls out a spoon. He holds it up and smiles. Bulk shakes his head negatively. Skull then pulls out a troll-like doll. The Professor gestures towards the doll.

"It's an alien!"

"It's just a doll, Professor" Bulk tries to explain.

"Perhaps to the untrained eye!" the Professor responds.

Skull then pulls a donut out of his coat pocket. Bulk leans over to take a bite.

Suddenly Spike springs to life. "Dad! Uncle Bulk! I've got the spare keys to the car!"

"Well hand them over!" Bulk tells him. "Where are they?"

"In the trunk!" Spike reveals. Bulk and Skull just sigh.

This isn't going to be resolved any time soon. Moving on, all Andros has to go on with the rangers' current troubles is that Darkonda is mixed up in the middle. Andros knows where to find him, but it's not in a good place at all. There is a planet in the universe where certain individuals like to visit and interact, and while it would be fair to call many of these characters "evil", they are not a specific villainous organization but rather a motley gathering of loose individuals who enjoy drinking, gambling, trading, acquiring information and occasionally engaging in combat over personal disputes. This planet is named Onyx and in it you'll find a town not unlike any western movie setting you might have seen. The highlight is the saloon-like tavern, populated by these aliens of questionable morality including Darkonda, whom Andros knows was a frequent visitor before his death and resurrection. In fact Andros followed him to the tavern years earlier when Darkonda acquired a set of key cards that once belonged to Zordon and helped activate the Mega Voyager megazord. He finds himself there once again, in his hooded red cloak disguise, keeping to himself and mingling around inconspicuously keeping an eye out for Darkonda. The other rangers warned Andros against going to the tavern alone, but he was unwilling to give away his element of surprise by risking a scene.

Many alien monsters are inside the tavern, engaging in card games and hanging around. Andros enters into the tavern and finds Darkonda sitting at the bar enjoying a green-coloured beverage in a tall glass. Darkonda rests the glass back on the counter and pauses for a moment. Even in his disguise, Andros may be recognizable, as Darkonda has seen it before. Right as Darkonda turns his head toward the entrance, Andros rolls over behind a piano to avoid being seen. Not seeing him, Darkonda faces forward again. Suddenly a pale alien with long hair and metal plating over his mouth also comes up to the bar.

"Darkonda! It's been more than fifteen years since you've had the nerve to show your face in here" he says.

"Keep your voice down, Skygantor" he tells his old acquaintance. "I'm here to recruit a warrior for the new Alliance of Evil, and perhaps purchase a strength potion."

"Let me join the Alliance, Darkonda" Skygantor asks him. "I helped Dark Spectre raid Eltar in the old days."

"Perhaps, but some of the others might have something to say about it. Let's go upstairs."

They move toward a flight of stairs that lead to a potion shop within the tavern.

"Ecliptor has no will of his own anymore and Lothor is very annoying, but Melissa is the one that's hard to get a read on" Darkonda says as he informs Skygantor about his new allies as they walk. Andros watches them from the bar, as he grabs a seat next to a large bird creature. The last time Darkonda drank a potion to increase his strength, things didn't go so well for the rangers.

He knocks on the door at the top of the stairs and a dwarf-like man answers. As they exchange words, Andros moves from his seat and heads towards the stairs. Skygantor spots him and recognizes the disguise as belonging to Andros from his previous visit.

"It's the Red Ranger!" he shouts out as he pulls his laser gun and fires at Andros without thinking. Suddenly the large bird turns around and tackles Andros out of the way of the blasts. Darkonda turns to watch. "Get them!"

Andros lowers his hood. In response to Darkonda, some monsters have begun to charge and attack him. He defends himself with martial arts against some of the smaller ones and pulls out his astroblaster against the larger enemies. The large bird is fighting alongside him and seems to pull of his own head to throw at some attackers. Without the head, the bird is revealed to be Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger. Andros may have been unwilling to bring the entire team to Onyx, but he didn't arrive without backup of his own after all. Skygantor leaps down to the main floor and continues firing, but the two rangers dodge the blasts. Many of the tavern patrons have decided to stay out of the crossfire and are escaping out the front doors and windows.

"Give me that potion, now!" Darkonda demands. The potion seller presents it, and it gets snatched from his hands. As Darkonda brings the beaker of blue liquid to his mouth and prepares to drink the potion, it is instantly shattered into shards of glass that fall, with the potion, helplessly to the ground. The person responsible is nearby and reveals himself by uncloaking his invisible form.

"Phantom Ranger. So you are here too" Darkonda responds. The black-armoured figure nods slightly in acknowledgement as Darkonda fires a blast of lightning energy at him.

"Darkonda!" Andros shouts from the floor below. "I want answers. Are you responsible for turning my sister back into Astronema? What are you up to?"

"All you need to know in the meantime, Red Ranger, is that you and your kind are about to be put to task in a way you never have been before. Evil is rising, and it is all around you."

Andros and Zhane quickly morph into their ranger suits and leap up to the stairwell to Darkonda. The potion seller has grown very nervous since the battle started and tries to go back into his shop for safety. Darkonda grabs his arm to prevent his leave.

"Where do you think you're going? You still owe me a potion."

In mid-air the Red and Silver Rangers are struck by a metal throwing weapon and sent back to the floor, where they crash land on a table. Taking advantage of the distraction, Darkonda grabs hold of the Phantom Ranger and tosses him aside, and then drags the potion seller back down the stairway. Andros and Zhane get back to their feet and see the person responsible for the weapon that struck them, a young-looking attractive woman in a red and gold armoured outfit.

"Who are you?" Zhane asks.

"Scorpina" she answers. "But I am your worst nightmare. Well Darkonda, am I in?"

"I'm glad you could make it. As I told you rangers, evil is rising, and soon you and the entire universe will feel our fury!"

"We will meet again" Scorpina threatens the rangers.

She, Darkonda, Skygantor and the potion seller teleport away. The Phantom Ranger rushes downstairs to join Andros and Zhane.

"Well that was humbling" Zhane remarks. "What now?"

"We head back, and get ready" says Andros.


	6. Chapter 6

Before the next chapter, the followers of this story deserve an apology for how long it took me to update it since the last chapter. I take the full blame for that, as it can sometimes be difficult for me to devote regular time to finish it, and I admit that I started this story with the characters and plot in mind, but didn't take time to develop a proper structure for the story. But no matter how long it takes, I fully intend to add more chapters and complete it, so I hope you can be patient, and I thank you for reading and enjoying it.

We shall take a quick diversion from our story to follow Melissa taking a short trip to Earth. She muses to herself as she walks confidently past the sign of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. The museum is closed for the day so no bystanders are there to notice her, not that she would mind exposure. Where she is going, however, is a place very few know about.

"Dinosaurs again? What is with this planet? You can make all the dinosaur theme park movies you want, it doesn't change the fact that they all went extinct ages ago. Maybe if they put some of the money they spend making those movies, they could actually clone some of them back to life. It's quite easy when I clone things."

She stops at the loading area and steps on a few boxes to get to a giant dino fossil skull sitting on top. She rotates one of the skull's teeth using her hand, and a trap door opens revealing a slide tunnel in the mouth.

"Presto" she says before sliding down into the tunnel.

The passage takes her into a laboratory underneath the museum. She looks around the room at the various computers of different sizes and finds her target area: Five coloured crystal stones, the Energems, each one hanging in an individual space on display where they are recharged while not in use by a member of the Power Rangers Dino Charge.

"Excellent" Melissa says as she observes each Energem. "Huh. They have a green, but no yellow. Oh well, I can live with that. That Ashley girl needs to get knocked down a few pegs anyway, Andros is too good for her."

"Excuse me" speaks an old-sounding voice from behind Melissa. "Just what are you thinking of doing with those Energems?"

She turns around to find an alien being with a small white beard, wearing a red cloak and holding a staff standing behind her.

"You must be Keeper" Melissa remarks. "Count yourself lucky I'm not looking to steal the gems from you. You have enough people trying to do that lately. No, I'm just here to-" she pauses briefly as she removes some items from her jumpsuit pocket. "Copy them!" she finishes as she throws five objects resembling USB ports at each of the Energems like darts. After making contact, the devices start draining power from the gems they are bonded too.

Keeper approaches, but Melissa summons her staff and swings it at him. He blocks the hit with his own staff, but Melissa kicks him in the stomach. He falls backward, hitting a table and then the ground. At that moment a woman wearing glasses and a business suit enters the cave carrying a stack of books. This is Kendall Morgan, the administrator of the museum (I don't think she is any relation to Kendrix, so at this point having the same last name is purely coincidental). She is startled when she looks up from her books and sees what is happening.

"Kendall, summon the rangers at once" Keeper tells her.

"No, you should stay" Melissa interjects. "I'll go".

Melissa swings her staff in the direction of Kendall, causing her to flinch and cover her face with her arms. The motion was just a distraction, for when the end of the staff hit the ground Melissa used it to pole-vault herself over Kendall's general area to get in front of the Energem charging wall. Landing on her feet and with the staff still in hand, she collects the USBs from the gems.

"Oh, and one other thing before I go" Melissa says as she prepares to teleport away, "Beware the wrath of Dark Spectre!"

Whether or not Dark Spectre is still dead or resurrected remains unknown, but what can be said with certainty is that the new Alliance of Evil ready to carry out sinister deeds in his name has been set. All that was needed was the opening salvo, the first major strike to let the universe now they were here, and that is about to happen now.

As it runs a patrol route around the orbit of Mirinoi, Andros sits quietly at the command console for the Astro Megaship reflecting on recent events. After his sister was once again turned to evil and Darkonda getting away at the tavern (plus the hospital coffee machine incident was also quite embarrassing) he could really use a little something in his win column. Down below, in the city, Skygantor arrives by teleportation with a small group of Piranhitrons. Not small enough, though, to prevent the passing civilians from running in fear. As an alien bounty hunting piece of scum, Skygantor has been known to acquire certain objects that are really best left undiscovered, and the purple jewel hanging from the necklace in his hand is one of them.

"Now the best way to get the rangers' attention is with a large distraction" he declares as he holds the jewel closer to his eyes. "Are you up for the job?"

The woman trapped inside the jewel gives her answer. "Yes! I will do anything if you release me from this prison! I want to be free! Give me the power!"

"Good answer. Now sit tight while I activate this power amplifier device"

Skygantor opens a small glass compartment on the handheld machine and places the necklace inside before closing it again. At the top, he opens a cap resembling one you might find on a car's gas tank. He takes out a vial full of super-strength potion from the shop on Onyx and pours it inside. He sets the device down on the ground and in moments energy is discharging from it. Soon Miratrix, the woman within the jewel, is displaced outward from the energy and put once again into a physical form. Once she is free, the added power of the potion is making her grow and transform. She now stands towering, fully transformed into the owl monster that she had once become to battle a previous team of Power Rangers back on Earth.

As the Astro Megaship approaches the area during it's orbit cycle, Miratrix is now too large to be ignored. After being outnumbered before, Andros contacts all of his teammates this time.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for, you guys. Deploy the shuttle, and lock onto my coordinates" He orders to line 1 of the Megaship's communication systems. "Zhane, we need the Mega Winger" he adds after switching to line 2. As he makes his way toward the threat, he switches to line 3.

"Andros, it's Commander Hannes" Peter says from the other end of the call.

"I read you, Commander."

"This monster matches the identity of one previously seen on Earth. Its powers are derived from the energies of a powerful relic known as the Octavian Chalice. Suffice it to say that you must defeat it as soon as you can or its strength will continue to grow. Shall I deploy you any backup?"

"The other rangers are on their way, sir. We'll keep you posted."

"Good luck to you" Hannes says before hanging up.

The space shuttle quickly arrives piloted by the four rangers and the Megaship wastes no time in separating itself from the front to form the legs and arms of the Astro Megazord. The shuttle docks into its place to form the head, and the process is complete. This is in fact the second Astro Megaship to be used by Andros and the rangers after the original was sacrificed to help allow the citizens of Terra Venture safe passage to Mirinoi. The second Megaship has never been used in battle before now, but it was built to be identical to the first in every way.

The megazord soars down to the planet's surface with its shield and sabre in hand only to be met by Miratrix, flying up toward it with the power of her own wings. The robot warrior holds its shield in front of its massive frame as best it can to protect itself from a collision. Miratrix thrusts her wings in front of herself, directly hitting the zord and throwing it's momentum backwards. She follows that up with a hard strike from her right wing to the megazord's torso. Some sparks are thrown as the machine falls to it's knee. Miratrix steps forward and places a talon-covered hand directly over the Astro Megazord's head and lifts it above the ground. Inside the cockpit in the head of the megazord, the rangers prepare for the worst.

"The grip is threatening to disconnect us from the rest of the ship" Ashley says. "Power levels are dropping."

"I have an idea" says Andros. "Divert energy into the flight systems".

The propulsion in the megazord's feet activates, sending them upward. Miratrix loses her hold and begins to propel backwards.

"Now we take her up with us" Andros adds.

"What for?" Carlos asks.

"Trust me. You'll see."

The Astro Megazord grabs hold of Miratrix's arms and carries her above the city with it. They reach the orbit of outer space when Andros is ready to reveal the next part of his plan. After positioning Miratrix in the air above them, the megazord lets go. She hovers in the air momentarily before getting blasted by dozens of bullets, courtesy of the Mega Winger.

"Hey guys" Zhane says to greet the others from inside his zord's cockpit. "Thanks for letting me make a nice entrance"

"No problem" responds Andros.

"There might be a problem. The monster is hardly fazed" Cassie points out. "She's just shaking it off".

"It's just like what Peter told me" Andros explains. "It will keep growing stronger the longer we fight it".

"Then it must have a power source" theorizes Ashley. "It's probably down below, on the surface".

"Cassie, T.J., I'm going to upload you the coordinates of where this monster first appeared" Andros tells them. "Head down there to check it out, the rest of us will keep fighting in here"

"We're on in" says T.J.

The blue and pink rangers exit the cockpit and leave the ship on their Galaxy Gliders. The Mega Winger transforms into it's megazord mode, with the wing on it's back allowing it to remain flying. Miratrix attempts another diving attack on the Astro Megazord, but it deflects her with it's shield.

"Wing blaster!" shouts Zhane. The Mega Winger summons a wide blaster weapon in it's hands and opens fire on Miratrix.

Back on the downtown streets of the city on Mirinoi, evil energy from the power amplifier is trickling upwards to the sky, feeding Miratrix with it's power.

"This is perfect. I get a front row seat of the action, and don't have to break a sweat" brags Skygantor.

Suddenly he is hit by lasers from T.J. and Cassie's Astroblasters as the two rangers glide down to the location of the device. Cassie leaps off of her glider onto the ground. Skygantor charges her, but she blocks every attempt to strike her and throws him over her shoulder. He gets up and runs away like the coward he is. T.J. then flies towards the device and when he arrives right next to it, summons his Astro Axe and destroys it. The energy from it disappears.

"All right! That ought to put things right again" T.J. exclaims.

Up above, the Astro Megazord charges it's sabre and flies staright into Miratrix, slashing her torso and destroying her.

From inside the Dark Fortress, Astronema has watched the battle transpire. The door to the main control room opens, and Ecliptor enters with Melissa following behind.

"Miratrix has failed against the rangers" Astronema tells them, staring a hole through Melissa. "I hope you have better news."

Melissa can't hide her contempt as she returns the gaze. "Of course everything on my end worked perfectly. I have the stolen power from the Energems as you requested, and they will be able to power up the new Psycho Rangers just as soon as I finish forming their new bodies."

"Then you'd better get to it" Astronema adds with disdain.

"Yes, I suppose I will" Melissa returns. "Now that someone has sucked all the energy out of this room."

Melissa walks out, and the door closes behind her.

"Bitch" Melissa remarks after the door shuts.

"Tramp" mutters Astronema.

"My princess, you intend to recreate the Psycho Rangers after what happened last time?" Ecliptor asks.

"Yes I do. Their independence may have gotten out of hand before, but the rangers won't know what hit them. Then after the rangers no longer exist, they will take out Dark Spectre so that I will be the undisputed ruler of all evil in the universe."

"Yes, my princess".


End file.
